


Come a Little Closer, Baby (I Feel Like Laying You Down)

by NightmareWalker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, I'm not that mean, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, but only briefly, not gonna lie, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: It's Alex's birthday, and Sam has a surprise for her. She's been preparing for this for a while now and can't wait to see what Alex's reaction is.ORSam surprises Alex with an offer of sex with both her and Reign. That's it. Exactly what it says on the box.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reign, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Reign, Samantha Arias/Alex Danvers/Reign
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Come a Little Closer, Baby (I Feel Like Laying You Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hi *peeks out* I'm still alive, yes. As y'all know, 2020 has been a HELL of a mulligan. My mental health has suffered for most of the year, but I plucked along whenever I could to write even a hundred words. Then I started a new semester at college (made a mistake taking six 3-credit classes, but I'm dealing with it x'D) and I finally have time to write again! This was actually a prompt given to me....four months ago? I had A LOT of fun with it ;)
> 
> To anyone who may be reading my ME story, I PROMISE I'm working on it. I will never abandon a fic, I've got the next chapter half written and the outline is still fully done.
> 
> Read on!

Alex leaned over the microscope, blindly jotting down notes with one hand as she studied the blood sample with a critical eye. She heard the door to her lab open and shut but didn’t stir until she felt a pair of hands on her hips and smelled the faint scent of lavender. She scrawled a final note in shorthand and stood up, humming contently as the hands started to knead at the tense muscles in her lower back. She leaned back against the warm body behind her and tipped her head against a sloped, broad shoulder, closing her eyes in contentment. 

“Hey, Sam.”

“Aw, I can never trick you.” 

Alex snorted when she heard the disappointment in Sam’s voice and tipped her head to the side to kiss her jaw as she smiled. “It’s okay, baby, I like that you use lotion. Keeps Reign from being able to make a fool out of me.” Alex rolled her eyes and felt Sam chuckle at her back. 

“She does have something of a…”

“Obsession?”

“ _Curiosity_ ,” Sam corrected with a smile in her voice. “Ever since we used the Harun-el, she’s been _curious_ about the woman who helped to _create_ her.” 

Alex flushed to the roots of her hair and pushed away from Sam, leaning with affected nonchalance against the lab table. “I didn’t _create_ – she _existed_ already; she was just – part…of you?” Alex got redder, if that was possible, under Sam’s amused gaze, and picked at a piece of discolored fabric on her pants. “Besides, Lena really did the hard work! I was just kinda there, doing calculations, running…diagnostics?” 

Sam’s smile widened and tilted into a smirk as she pressed against Alex. “I think you’re being modest, Alex. And, I think you’ve forgotten something more pertinent than your…misremembered part in Reign’s separation from my brain.” Sam boxed Alex in with her hands on the table and leaned in until they shared the same air. “Happy birthday, Alex Danvers.”

~~~~~~

Alex groaned good naturedly as Kara excitedly dragged her into her apartment, not needing super hearing to know there were a fair number of people inside her home. A genuine smile reached her eyes as everyone wished her a happy birthday and came up to chat with her. Lena was first, smiling with the sort of satisfaction she normally saved for meetings with her board. Alex was immediately on edge and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but Lena only patted her cheek affectionately and walked off. Reign, who was sipping at an oddly glowing drink, gave Alex a slow once-over, then tipped her glass at her and smirked before taking another sip.

Winn and James each gave her a quick hug; Winn jumped back almost as soon as his arms came around her with an embarrassed grin while James smiled in the easy-going manner he had and clasped her hand in his for a brief shake. “We brought the good booze,” he said, “even got that scotch you like so much.” Alex’s eyes shone with excitement and she practically dragged him into the kitchen so he could pour a tumbler for her. She toasted him and took a sip, closing her eyes as the smoky taste washed over her tongue. 

“Hey, figured you might be in here.” Sam’s familiar voice made Alex smile and she opened her eyes to see Sam leaning against the counter with a beer in her hand, hair hanging over a shoulder as her head tipped to the side and a smirk widened on her face. “Should have known you’d be where the alcohol is.”

“Hey, I’m being good! Tell her, James!” James held his hands up defensively and laughed when Alex glared at him, excusing himself from the kitchen. 

Sam lazily made her way over to Alex and leaned up beside her, shoulders brushing as Sam casually took the tumbler from Alex’s grasp and sipped at it. The face she made at the taste caused Alex to laugh uproariously, clutching at her stomach until tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she was gasping for air. Sam cast a look of revulsion at the tumbler she set on the countertop and took a long swig of her beer. “I don’t understand how you can _possibly_ drink that swill.” 

Alex dashed the tears from her eyes and pointedly took a sip, then leaned over and pecked Sam’s lips. “You don’t seem to mind it when I’m kissing you,” she murmured. 

Sam’s tongue ran over her lips, collecting the remnants of Alex’s taste, and she shrugged nonchalantly. “Guess we’ll have to keep kissing to make sure. Test your hypothesis, run some experiments.” 

Alex’s eyes darkened a little. Her hand slipped around Sam’s waist and slid into the back pocket of her jeans. “Better stop it, you know how much I like you talking science to me. Can’t leave my own party right after I’ve arrived,” she husked with a pointed squeeze of the firm skin under her hand. 

Sam rolled her eyes and stepped back from Alex, smirking as she whined. “Behave, Alex. You’ll get your present later tonight.” With a pat to Alex’s cheek and a sway of her hips, Sam dragged her back out into the living area where everyone was talking and nibbling on snacks and handed her a plate with some finger foods on it. “Eat and have _fun_ , Alex. This is your party!” Sam smiled at her and playfully pushed her toward a group of their friends, and Alex rolled her eyes in good humor.

Soon, she was being embarrassed by Kara who was telling stories of them growing up together while the others made comments and ribbed Alex good-naturedly. Alex rolled her eyes as Kara pantomimed the face Alex made the first time Kara asked her about human reproductive cycles and stepped in to explain. “Okay, okay, _wait a minute_.” Fighting down the blush that still colored her skin even after so many years, Alex held up a finger. “ _One_ , the only reason she asked was because she caught me _doing stuff_ with a boy in my junior year. _Two_ –”

Lena scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Doing stuff? C’mon, Danvers, give us some _details_ , Lord knows I hear enough from Sam, why not you?”

“ _Two_ ,” Alex sneered, “Kara also asked me if it was possible for her to float into space when she first got her powers and made me tether her to the bed posts at night with rope _for a year_ so she felt better.”

“ _Alex! You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone!_ ” Kara leaned over to smack Alex, who jumped back and cackled while the others started laughing. 

Lena cast a Look at Kara and smirked. “So the bondage thing _isn’t_ new?” 

Kara was almost purple with embarrassment and Alex felt her own face flush. “Okay, _ew_ , new topic!” 

The conversation shifted after a few more jibes at both Danvers’ expenses and Alex found herself sitting next to Sam with Reign on the coffee table in front of them. Reign was still sipping at her drink while Sam leaned into Alex’s side and set her hand dangerously high on her thigh when she reached for her beer next to Reign. Alex coughed on her whiskey and Sam smirked as she took a sip of her drink. Reign watched avidly, red eyes glowing with something that sent a thrill down Alex’s spine and flared into heat that reached from her toes wiggling in her mismatched socks up to the tips of her pierced ears. 

“Sam, _behave_ ,” she hissed. Sam only stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as her fingers tripped higher until Alex caught them in a firm grasp, fingertips just barely brushing against the seam of her jeans. Alex set Sam’s hand on her own leg and groaned when it immediately returned to her thigh in a _just barely_ acceptable place. 

“I’m being good,” Sam simpered, fluttering her eyelashes and innocently smiling. 

“As good as a kid in a candy store,” Alex muttered. 

“Absolutely, and I get the _sweetest_ treats.” 

Sam leaned in and nipped at Alex’s jaw in a spot that made her heart zip and flutter in her chest every single time. Her fingers went numb and the whiskey would have ended up on the floor if not for Reign’s quick reaction. Reign’s fingers wrapped delicately around the glass, her body pitched forward and eyes locked on Alex’s startled gaze as a smirk tipped the edges of her lips. “Be careful, Alexandra, wouldn’t want you getting wet, now would we?” 

She set her tumbler aside and took Alex’s limp hand in her own, the pads of her fingers trailing ticklishly along the inside of Alex’s wrist. With a flash of red eyes, she set the glass back in Alex’s hand and pressed her fingers around it. Alex felt the heat of her skin, the calluses on her palm and the almost possessive clench of her grasp but couldn’t tear her eyes away from the intent gaze that grew darker the longer she stared. She gasped as teeth caught the edge of her jaw again and her fingers went numb once more. Reign’s eyes left hers and Alex felt like she had just breached the surface of the water, gasping for air like she was drowning and watching Reign’s gaze slid to her side. “She’s going to spill her drink, Samantha,” she chided. 

“I wouldn’t mind.” 

Alex jerked bodily as fingers trailed up her thigh again and not so subtly cupped her over her jeans but she was frozen as Reign caught her gaze again. Alex felt simultaneously like a cornered mouse and the most powerful creature in the world under those piercing eyes, but the press of greedy fingers reminded her of where she was and what was currently happening. She lurched to the side violently and fell dramatically over the arm of the couch, coming to a stop with her feet comically in the air while her face kissed the hardwood. 

There was silence for a split second before someone snickered and a gust of air just barely preceded Kara’s flustered appearance. “ _Alex!_ Are you – what even – oh, _Rao._ ” Alex just caught a glimpse of red skin as she was set none-too-gently upright before Kara walked over to Lena and took her hand. “We’re leaving,” she announced loudly, “Ruby, you’re staying with Lena and I tonight! Let’s go, grab a plate and you can eat on the way back!” 

Ruby, while shooting Sam a confused look, happily filled her plate with food and skipped to the door. Lena sauntered over to the trio with a wicked smirk and leaned down to kiss Sam’s cheek, whispering something that had her friend in stitches, and clasped Alex on the shoulder. “Happy birthday, Alex. Have a _fantastic_ evening.” With a wink in Reign’s direction, Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled her out of Alex’s apartment with Ruby on their heels, picking at the food on her plate as she blindly followed. 

Long, awkward minutes later, everyone else had vacated her apartment and Alex was left on her own with Sam and Reign. They were staring at her with dark eyes; Sam’s fingers twitched as she reached for Alex’s hand and Reign’s mirrored her in a weird echo that left Alex off balance as she was tugged into Sam’s arms. She stumbled against Sam’s chest with one hand still in Reign’s grasp, her numb fingers clenching reflexively around Reign’s when Sam’s free hand settled just _barely_ above the curve of her ass. 

“Have I told you yet just how beautiful you look tonight?” Sam smiled down at her dazzlingly and Alex blushed. 

She wanted to reach out to tug at the hem of the grey Henley she had thrown on but her hands were still caught fast so she settled for burying her face against Sam’s shoulder as her cheeks heated up. “S’just an old shirt,” she muttered. 

A hand reached up to card through her hair, tugging gently on the strands with each motion. “It suits you. You look comfortable, and warm, and lovely.” Alex turned her face further into Sam’s shoulder and felt her laughter vibrate through her. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed Lexie, Reign agrees with me. Don’t you?” 

Reign’s hand flexed around Alex’s and she swore she could almost feel the warmth of her body against her back. She shivered as a hand landed on her hip and then Reign’s whiskey-soaked voice was in her ear. “Samantha is right, Alexandra. You are _lovely_ tonight. You look like a gift.”

“Speaking of gifts,” Sam broke in, “we have one more surprise for you tonight, Alex.” 

Alex’s heartbeat raced as Reign’s hand pulled out of hers and then wrapped around her stomach, fingertips grazing where the Henley was tucked into her jeans. Alex inhaled sharply as Reign scratched her stomach through her shirt and laid her now-free hand on Sam’s forearm. “Sam?”

“Is this too much? I just – we know how…how _intrigued_ you are by Reign, and…we wanted to give this to you, if you wanted it.” Sam’s voice had lost its confidence, and she pulled away enough to look down at Alex with concerned eyes. “She and I discussed this – we, we talked about the possibilities, we wanted to cover the bases before we approached you…we only want this if you do, Alex.”

“This is _all_ on your terms, Alexandra. Please don’t feel pressured; Samantha is aware of my…fascination with you. She thought this would be a better way for me to figure out what I like about you, rather than –”

“Your stalker tendencies?” Sam quipped. Alex felt a gust of breath against her ear as Reign scoffed and she was gently rocked when Reign smacked Sam’s shoulder. 

“I did _not_ stalk her!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, so I _didn’t_ have to come and drag your ass away from the DEO just last week when _you_ were –”

“ _Samantha!_ ” 

Reign smacked Sam’s shoulder again and Alex giggled helplessly between them, her hands twisting in fabric and her face pulling back to look at them both, just a few inches taller than her, identical and yet utterly unique to themselves. Sam’s brown eyes glowed with warm affection and amusement and her hair was in loose waves that tickled Alex’s nose with the remnants of her lavender shampoo. 

Reign grinned toothily, red eyes aglow with a fierce joy that shook Alex to the core. Her hair was braided but strands had fallen out over the course of the day and were curling around her ears and framing her face, accentuating her jaw and long neck. 

Alex found herself licking her lips as she stared at that sharp jawline, imagining her tongue tracing its length and she wondered if Reign’s skin tasted the same as Sam’s, if she had the same small scar near her chin. Reign was still playfully arguing with Sam and Alex impulsively caught her jaw in her hand, thumb pressing ever so slightly into the groove underneath her jawbone while her other fingers stretched toward Reign’s ear. 

All sound seemed to be sucked out of the room as red eyes locked onto Alex’s face and waited for her to make the next move. Alex’s thumb dragged over Reign’s chin, over her lower lip to the cupid’s bow of her upper. “Yes,” she murmured, “I think I like this surprise.” 

With no further fanfare, Alex pulled Reign down and stood on her toes to kiss her, enjoying the surprised gasp that she smothered with her mouth and tongue. She felt Reign’s hands, callused from fighting and building, cup her cheeks almost delicately, fingertips pressing just a little too hard against her skin but palms soft, barely-there. 

Sam’s hands framed her waist, blunt nails dragging her Henley out of the band of her jeans to press hotly against her skin. “Oh, _Rao_ ,” she husked, “how is this so _hot?_ ” She pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses against Alex’s neck, the hint of teeth enough to make Alex pant and whine. 

Reign took over the kiss, licking into Alex’s mouth and pressing her back until she was flattened against Sam. Reign grabbed Alex’s hands and pressed them to the back of Sam’s as they dragged her Henley higher, pulling back with a grin. “Alexandra,” she murmured. “How about you let us take care of you tonight? You don’t have to do anything but listen to us.” 

Sam’s fingers interlaced with Alex’s and they dragged over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Alex arched into the feeling but found her motion arrested as Reign crowded her and cupped her jaw. “Just listen to us,” she repeated. “We’ll take care of you.” Alex nodded helplessly and, before she knew it, she was propped up in bed with Sam’s legs on either side of her and Reign kneeling before her. 

Sam’s hands were still gliding over her clothes, her head on Alex’s shoulder so she could watch Reign play with the button of her jeans. “Take them off, Rey.” Reign dragged the jeans down Alex’s legs and then gently circled her ankles and began a teasing trail up her calf knee thigh until her hands were on Alex’s hips, snapping the elastic of her boy shorts with a sinful smirk that only made Alex hotter and more desperate. 

“Oh my _God_ , fucking _do it_ , don’t be a dick!” 

Reign’s eyes flashed and she snapped the elastic harder, then pulled back and yanked her shirt over her head, baring sun-kissed skin. Alex goggled at the sight of so much skin, uninterrupted by even a bra, and struggled fruitlessly to grab handfuls of the soft looking breasts on display while Sam effortlessly restrained her arms. Reign cupped her own breasts and rolled the nipples between her fingers, moaning lowly to make sure she had Alex’s complete and undivided attention. She smirked when Alex whimpered helplessly and bit her lip when she noticed that Sam’s eyes were also trained on her working hands, arching her back as she plucked at her nipples more firmly. “Oh, _Rao_ , that feels glorious,” she groaned. 

Alex snarled as Reign moaned again and then collapsed back into Sam’s chest with a defeated whimper. “Please,” she whispered. “Please?” 

Reign eyed her from underneath her lashes, slowing her fingers but not ceasing teasing herself entirely. “Please, _what?_ Be specific, Alexandra.” 

Sam leaned down and licked a hot stripe the length of Alex’s neck, nibbling on the hinge of her jaw and pulling slightly on her Henley. “Be _very_ specific, Alex. What do you want?” 

Alex gasped and sighed as Sam enthusiastically bit and sucked at her jaw, her cheeks flushing and eyes darkening more with each nip. “I want – wanna have you both in me,” she blurted out. Her mouth shut with an audible click and her eyes widened comically as she realized what she had said. She went stiff as a board, still and barely breathing with mortification while Sam and Reign stared at her with round eyes. 

Sam recovered enough to stutter, “You…you want –”

“Both? Of us?” Reign finished. Her chest heaved and she lunged at Alex, forcing her tongue into her mouth with a moan. “You do want us both at once, yes?” 

Alex, still mute with embarrassment, took a long moment to nod and promptly buried her face against Sam’s shoulder, ears red with the force of her blush. Reign’s lips, deprived of Alex’s mouth, bit and sucked harshly on the taut cord of her throat until a purple bruise was blooming. She chuckled darkly as she sat back enough to grasp the hem of Alex’s pullover and then pulled in opposite directions. Threads snapped and seams gave way until Alex’s torso was bared. Her blush extended beneath her sports bra and made the freckles dotting her shoulders and chest stand out in stark relief. 

“Hope you didn’t like that shirt too much,” Reign murmured. She impatiently pushed up Alex’s sports bra so she could take her breasts in greedy palms and ghost her thumbs over pebbled nipples. “I’ve been waiting to see these for a long time,” she rasped, leaning in to take one in her mouth. Alex yelped and her back arched into her touch, hands scrabbling at her disheveled braid and shoulders. 

Sam effortlessly held her in place, sliding her feet over Alex’s calves to hold her legs open where Reign knelt between them. She coaxed Alex’s hand off of Reign’s skin so she could pull her arms free of her ruined shirt, then there were two sets of hands running across heated skin, dragging lines of fire across her ribs and grasping at her breasts and _just barely_ tickling beneath the elastic of her underwear. Alex felt like she was being taken apart piece by piece and let herself relax enough to allow it. She sank one hand into Reign’s braid, directing her mouth back to her nipple, and held Sam’s lips against her shoulder, where another bruise was quickly forming. 

Her hips mindlessly grinded against Reign’s thigh where she was straddling her, but the angle wasn’t right, and she whined in frustration as her orgasm stalled. She whimpered when both mouths pulled away from her and tightened her grip, but nothing made them return so she opened eyes she didn’t realize were closed and watched Reign lick her lips. “Why’d you stop?”

“Are you okay?” 

Sam’s hands still traveled across her skin, but the touch was soothing instead of erotic. Alex felt tears of frustration bead behind her eyes and groaned. “I’m _fine_. Just – come back!”

“You made a sound like you were unhappy, Alexandra,” Reign insisted. Her mouth was shiny with saliva and, as she licked her lips again, Alex felt her breath hitch. She rolled her hips against Reign’s thigh and could have cried when a smirk formed on her lips. “Oh, I see what the problem is.” 

Reign leaned in with cat-like grace until her mouth was almost _almost_ on Alex’s. “You’re _wet_ ,” she hissed. “I can feel you through my pants. Do you want my mouth there, too?” 

Alex thought her head might come loose with the force of her nod and would have felt embarrassed at her insistence if she weren’t so damn turned on, but then she felt heat wash across her soaked underwear and let that carry her back into the moment. Reign turned her head aside and kissed her trembling thigh, licking and nipping until small red welts covered the inside of her thighs and Alex was trying to grind against her mouth if not for Sam’s restrictive hold on her legs. 

“Patience, Alexandra. We’ll take care of you.” Reign shredded Alex’s underwear and then her mouth covered her cunt and Alex was _gone_. 

She arched and cried out and would have come right there if Sam hadn’t pinched her nipples harshly. “Just enjoy it, sweetheart,” she husked. “Can’t have you coming too soon, can we? We’re gonna make you feel _so_ good.” Her touch turned soothing after a moment and she cupped her breasts in both hands. “I fucking _love_ your tits.” 

Alex moaned when Reign took her clit into her mouth and sucked, flicking at it with her tongue. “They’re small – oh _fuck!_ ” She clenched around nothing when Reign hit a spot just to the side of her clit that made her vision go grey and sank her fingers into her hair to hold her there, half sentences and curses falling from her mouth. “Shit right – yes, _there_ ohmygod don’t stop _don’tstopfuck!_ ” 

Alex squealed as Reign all but threw her into her orgasm, feeling her tongue and mouth continue to work her over until her legs trembled and she finally pushed weakly on her head as she grew over-sensitive. She sank back against Sam limply, sweat dotting her skin and tremors rolling through her body when Reign licked her pussy a couple of more times before rising on her arms to lay kisses against her heaving stomach and breasts and lips.

“You taste wonderful, Alexandra.” Reign cupped her pussy, middle finger lazily swirling through her arousal before she pulled away and lifted her hand to Sam’s lips. “Would you like a taste, Samantha?” 

Sam took Reign’s digit into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Alex’s eyes, lidded with satisfaction, widened at the sight and her nails dug into Reign’s thigh. “Oh my God,” she whispered. 

Sam pulled away with a small nip on the tip of Reign’s finger and licked her lips. “I think it’s my turn.” She effortlessly shifted Alex onto the bed and gave her a brief, blazing kiss before she descended her body, sucking more bruises into her skin before settling between her legs with her calves over her shoulders. “Better hold onto something, sweetheart. I’m going to take my time with this.” 

Sam winked and buried her face against Alex’s pussy, eagerly going down on her, and Alex howled as she was thrown against the edge of another orgasm almost immediately. Her fingers knotted in Sam’s hair and her ankles crossed behind her back as she felt the pressure knot tighter in her belly. Hips undulating hard against Sam’s mouth, Alex’s back arched and she felt Reign slide her arm beneath her before her vision was overtaken by glinting red eyes and a wet mouth that covered her own. Alex more panted against Reign’s hard kisses than anything else, too busy trying to launch herself into another orgasm to pay much attention to the biting kisses that covered her lips and jaw and throat. 

Alex moaned when Sam suddenly pulled back, reaching blindly for her hair to try and coax her back but she wouldn’t budge. “Sam – Sammy, please please _pleasecomeback!_ ” 

Reign chuckled above her as a hand covered her clenching pussy and slowly rubbed her arousal across her skin. Alex grit her teeth and tried to start a grind, but the hand retreated and then both were grasping her hips and holding her still. “I told you I was going to take my time,” she heard Sam say. “You’d better get comfy, sweetheart, because I fully intend to enjoy myself down here.” 

Alex almost knocked her forehead against Reign’s nose when Sam licked a broad stripe across her cunt. She fought for a few more moments before laying limply back and letting the sensations wash across her. Reign kissed her temple and laid beside her, one arm still beneath her back as the other drew maddening lines across her breasts. Sam hummed happily and settled in, looking like the cat with the cream every time she stopped just shy of Alex’s orgasm and began again with a devilish smile on her wet lips.

Alex grunted when Sam pulled away again, feeling her orgasm fall away once more. Tears gleamed on her cheeks and temples and she gasped for every breath of air she dragged in. Between her legs, Sam was red-cheeked and bright-eyed, her hair thoroughly mussed from Alex’s desperate fingers and face shiny with arousal. 

To her side, Reign bit her lip and tweaked Alex’s nipple lightly. “How are you doing, Alexandra?”

“Please let me come,” she whispered hoarsely. 

Sam rested her chin on the thatch of red hair between Alex’s legs and licked her lips. “I can’t hear you down here, sweetheart. Try again.”

“Please – please let me come.” Alex shivered with every motion across her oversensitive skin. Her nerves felt alight with sensation, her nipples like they could set her off with the barest hint of rough treatment, and her pussy had been desperate for something to clench on for what felt like an eternity. “ _Please let me come._ ” Alex slung one arm around Reign’s shoulders and sunk her other back into Sam’s hair, gently urging her back against her pussy. “Please, Sammy?” 

Sam smeared a wet kiss on her pubic hair and scratched her hip bone gently. “Ask Reign, Alex. She’s here for you, after all.” 

Tearful brown eyes turned to Reign and Alex’s trembling lips pressed against Reign’s cheek and the corner of her mouth over and over like she was something sacred. “Reign – Rey, Rey please?” Her nose bumped Reign’s, her mouth sucked on the cord of her neck, her fingers toyed with the loose curls at the nape of her neck. “Please?”

“I suppose,” Reign drawled. She smirked at Sam and threw her free arm across Alex’s belly, halfway covering her with her body as she moved. “Take a deep breath, Alexandra.” 

Alex had barely sucked in a short breath when Sam’s mouth covered her cunt again and she bucked against the restrictive hands roaming her body. Sam ate her out with intent, spending little time teasing her as she had been and instead going straight for her clit and flicking it relentlessly. Alex moaned and writhed as best as she could, nails raking across steely skin with abandon. Her cries filled the bedroom and the wet sounds of Sam’s mouth working her over made her cheeks flush with more than arousal. She felt the cliff’s edge of her orgasm approaching again and waited for Sam to retreat _again_ , feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes. 

She lost her breath when, instead, Sam slid two, then three fingers inside of her with no effort and curled them against the soft, spongy spot that made her wail and shudder. That was all it took to send her careening into her orgasm. It felt like she was being dismantled down to her very molecules, like between one breath and the next, she had been remade into someone entirely different than she was before. She felt herself gush over Sam’s fingers, felt the hoarse scrape of her throat as she moaned and keened and cried in ecstasy, felt Reign cover her body and tweak her nipples with just enough pressure to send her flying over the edge again.

When Alex finally came back to herself, she felt like none of her limbs were attached to her body. Her fingers twitched weakly as Reign moved to her side and a final aftershock rolled through her lower body when Sam gently pulled her fingers out. Her neck and chest were soaked with fluid and Alex flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely recognizable with how hoarse it was and she swallowed reflexively. “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Sam glanced down Alex’s body and then slid up the length of it smoothly, planting herself over top of Alex with the grace of a panther. “That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” she assured with a kiss to Alex’s nose. “I can’t wait to make you do it again.” 

Alex blushed brighter and turned her head aside to meet Reign’s avid gaze. “I agree. You are a marvel, Alexandra.” Reign’s smile turned sultry and her hand, which had previously been resting over Alex’s racing heartbeat, began to slide lower. “And I believe we promised you something, yes? If you are still amenable?” 

It took Alex’s scrambled brain a moment to recall but when she did, she flushed to the tops of her breasts and closed her eyes. Reign stopped moving and Sam pushed sweaty strands of hair away from Alex’s face. “Alex? Is this still okay?” 

Alex took a long moment to just breathe and nodded. 

“I need you to tell us, sweetheart,” she was gently urged. 

“I want this,” she swore, meeting both sets of eyes. “I really _really_ do.” She took Reign’s stalled hand and led it down between her legs again, inhaling sharply as callused fingers played through her arousal gently. “Just go slow, okay? I’m really sensitive right now.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Reign drawled. Her smirk had softened to something more tender and her eyes, though still glinting with fervor and mischief, were also watchful as she slid one, then two fingers inside of Alex slowly. 

At that angle, Alex felt every inch of Reign’s fingers, every knuckle and crease, until she was full and began to roll her hips against them. Her eyes fluttered and she tipped her head to the side when Sam began nosing at her neck. Only a few minutes later, she was cold as Reign pulled out and Sam sat up. “What?”

“I believed you asked to be filled by us both?” Sam grinned down at Alex, then rolled onto her back and patted her belly. “C’mon, Danvers, mount up.” 

Alex barked out an embarrassed laugh but rolled onto Sam and straddled her waist. Sam grinned broadly and planted her hands on Alex’s thighs, feeling the lean muscle flex under her palms. “Beautiful.” 

Alex ducked her head and shivered when she felt Reign against her back again, straddling Sam’s thighs. “You are,” she assured. Her hands reached around to cover Alex’s breasts and her bare front pasted itself against Alex’s back. “You are beautiful. Are you still okay?”

“Yes. Please.” 

Sam’s hands slid up her thighs at the same time as Reign’s slid across her ribs and down her back. Alex was gently pushed onto her hands and knees, her thighs trembling as Sam pushed two fingers into her and began gently thrusting while Reign dusted kisses across her back and her hands gripped her ass, kneading and pulling at her muscly backside eagerly. She felt Reign groan behind her, and her hair stood on end when lips with just a hint of teeth landed on the curve of her ass. 

She clenched on Sam’s fingers and Sam smirked as she hooked her free arm around Alex’s shoulder. “I know how much you like this. Don’t you, dirty girl?” 

Alex blushed and buried her face against Sam’s neck which lifted her hips higher and left Reign with better access to her ass. Alex nodded and then moaned when Reign nipped her ass before spreading her wide open and staring for a long moment. “Please Rey, please?”

“Please what, Alexandra?” 

Alex felt Reign’s breath wash over her pucker and twitched bodily. “Please – please eat my asshole, open me up and fill me?”

“Oh, pretty girl,” Reign rasped. “You only have to ask.” Her tongue laved over Alex’s pucker and she howled. 

At the same time, Sam held her upper body close to hers so her ass was high in the air for Reign to enjoy and whispered filthy things in her ear. “Gonna open you up so nice, get you nice and wet so Rey can put two fingers in that cute little ass of yours. Make you scream for us, beg for our fingers. Maybe get our cocks out for you. Would you like that? Sit on us at once, fill you up so nice.” 

Alex moaned and Sam nipped her jaw and Reign loosened her up enough for her tongue to slip just inside. Alex came on Sam’s fingers but they didn’t stop; Sam slowed enough for Alex to avoid becoming oversensitive, Alex focused on not passing out and Reign slid a finger in alongside Sam’s for a heartbeat before pressing her wet finger against Alex’s asshole and gently pushing. Everything seemed to freeze for an interminable time then as Alex held her breath and Sam circled her clit with her thumb while Reign kept gently pushing and retreating until her finger was in to the second knuckle. 

She carefully worked her finger in and out until Alex relaxed and then moved faster, kissing and biting her ass frequently while she was thrusting. Alex felt overwhelmed by sensation but, “More,” she gasped after a particularly deep thrust by Reign. “Please, more. Both, _please._ ” 

There was a brief stutter in the thrusts that rocked Alex back and forth, and then a third finger was slotted into her cunt while a second eased into her asshole. Alex’s eyes rolled back in her head at the almost-too-full feeling, just this side of painful that balanced her on the knife’s edge of too much and perfection. She wailed into Sam’s shoulder and bore down, grinding her hips into both hands as she rocked in Sam’s lap. Reign readjusted so she was draped over Alex’s back, breathing hotly on the back of her neck as she used her hips to thrust more powerfully. Sam’s thumb circled Alex’s clit quickly and her fingers curled hard against her g-spot until Alex was shaking and moaning and coming so hard she blacked out. 

She woke to Sam pinned beneath her, fingers still buried deep inside of her and her other making gentle circles on her back. She whimpered when she felt Reign ease out of her ass but relaxed as soothing kisses were scattered over her back and shoulders and a heavy warmth settled over her back. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Sam murmured. She brushed a strand of hair away from Alex’s face and stroked her cheek. “Welcome back to the land of the living.” Her smile was teasing but affectionate and her fingers twitched inside of Alex, making her gasp and shudder. “Want me out now?” Alex nodded wordlessly and gratefully let Reign lift her just enough for Sam to pull out before settling on top of her limply again. She nuzzled into Sam’s sweaty neck with a content sigh, then inhaled sharply and pushed herself back onto her knees. “Alex?”

“You didn’t – neither of you…I just –”

Sam’s look of confusion cleared into one of understanding and she smiled, then pulled Alex back down beside her. She coaxed her to throw an arm and a leg across Sam’s body and stroked her fingers through her disheveled hair. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Alex made a disbelieving sound and Sam chuckled. 

There was a small gust of air, the sound of running water, and then Reign’s warmth, fingers damp with water still, was covering her back. “We’re fine, Alexandra. We can wait.” Lips pressed to her shoulder and Reign molded herself to Alex’s back, tugging her hips back against her pelvis. “Sleep, Alexandra. We’ll be here in the morning.”

~~~~~~

Alex woke warm, pleasantly weighed down, and deliciously sore. She yawned and stretched as much as she could in her limited space, then peeled her eyes open to find long brown hair covering half of her sight. Sam had rolled toward her in the night and thoroughly taken her in her arms. Her hair looked like a mane and gentle snores were echoed in stereo from behind Alex. Two hands gently flexed on Alex’s body at the same time, legs twined further with hers, and both bodies somehow found space to move closer. Alex almost felt embarrassed as she recalled the previous night, felt the heat of a blush crawl up her chest, but then lips with just a hint of teeth pressed to her shoulder and the hand that curled around her stomach began tracing distracting patterns on her skin. 

“Morning, Alexandra.” Reign’s voice was smoky-raspy, like the memory of a whiskey from the night before, and Alex melted before she had the chance to get further inside her own head. 

“Hey, Rey.” 

A nose nuzzled at the nape of her neck and then warm breath feathered across her skin on a sigh. “Are you okay this morning?” 

Alex took an honest second to think and then laid her hand on top of Reign’s, still drawing lines across her stomach. “Yeah, I am. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk today though,” she joked. 

Reign breathed out a quiet laugh and her fingers trailed down Alex’s stomach, kneading her hip briefly before cupping her gently. “I’m sure we could extend your stay in bed for the rest of the weekend,” she murmured. 

Alex felt herself clench and bit back a moan, wanting desperately to press her legs together but unable to with both Reign’s and Sam’s legs twisted with hers. She startled when Sam suddenly chuckled and kissed her neck. Her hand covered Alex’s breast for a heartbeat and then covered Reign’s hand, dipping both of their fingers inside of Alex for a short moment. 

“How about,” she began as she agonizingly dragged their hands up Alex’s body, “we give poor Alex a break this morning, Rey?” Their hands dragged across Alex’s ribs, her breast, then her throat, pausing there to put the barest amount of pressure against the pulse pounding beneath her skin. Molten brown eyes met Alex’s, a mischievous glint brightening them to amber in the morning light as she smirked sinfully. “I believe we owe Reign for her enthusiasm last night, if you want to help me with that instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know EXACTLY where I stopped writing ;)
> 
> I'm tentatively planning an extension to this, but this monster is already 6500 words of smut, so that will be posted at a later date. If any of you have something you wanna see, let me know!


End file.
